Vampyre
by Bridgette Potter
Summary: Oh, no! Another vampire is loose in the compound! Who's the first victim now? This is a sequel to Doctor by Day, Vampire Slayer by Night.
1. Chapter 1

Vampyre

Draco stood over the cliff looking at the moon as it rose from it's watery grave. He gave his companion a smile, concentrated and took off over the waters. He screeched a final goodbye to his master and went on his way.

Michael watched him fly over the black waters until he was just a speck in the moon. "If you don't come back soon, I'll hunt you down _and_ who ever killed my daughter Carrie. I know how you like your freedom, but remember you're _mine_."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Halfway around the world in a country where war was raging in a MASH unit a couple of people sat chatting.

B.J. read his letter out loud to Hawkeye and showed him a new picture of Erin.

Hawkeye smiled down at the picture. "Cute kid. She sure is growing isn't she? Just hang in there Beej. This war can't go on forever."

B.J. nodded with tears welling and put the picture back into the envelope to save it and put it into a box in his trunk where he kept all his letters from home. He looked out into the night and saw something move outside. He stiffened slightly until he saw it was just a nurse on her way to the latrines. He gave a small sigh. It'll take him a long time to not jump at any movement in the dark ever since Captain Carrie McCarthy.

Hawkeye saw B.J. stiffen and sigh. "Still jumpy?"

B.J. sighed again. "Yeah. It was about two weeks ago but I keep thinking the next movement might be a vampire after me for killing her."

"Technically she was already dead. You just killed her a second time."

B.J. nodded. "Well at least I was better off than you. You were her snack."

Hawkeye laughed nervously. "Yeah. But you said she said I was pretty tasteless due to my fooling around." He rubbed the back of his neck and gave another weak laugh. "I guess all that fooling around actually saved my neck. Literally."

"Yeah."

"Will you two stop all your nonsense about vampires? Some us are trying to sleep," said Frank as he sat up quickly.

"She got you too Frank," said Hawkeye. He turned and put something in his mouth. "Don't forget the vampiressss." He turned around quickly and showed Frank the new fangs he was sporting.

Frank dove under his sheet and after hearing B.J. and Hawkeye give a chortle came up and said defiantly, "That wasn't funny."

"Okay it wasn't Frank." Hawkeye settled in bed and turned off the light.

Frank laid back down and got comfortable just to feel something hit his head. He put his hand up to it and could feel something pointed dig into his head. He gave a yell and Hawkeye turned on the light.

"What's the matter Frank?"

"You threw this at me!" He held up a pair of fangs.

"No I didn't Carrie did. She back to life a third time." Hawkeye did spook fingers toward Frank, which just earned him a huff.

He turned the light off again just to hear Frank say, "I need to go to the latrines."

"So go."

"I need one of you guys to go with me."

Hawkeye shook B.J. "Honey the baby needs to go."

B.J. gave him a slap and said, "It's your turn," and fell asleep.

"Sorry Frank but we're trying to get some sleep. Some Canadians are supposed to be coming in for a tune up in about 5 hours."

Frank whimpered and stayed put. "But I really need to go," he whispered softly to himself. He soon fell asleep because even malpractice can wear a man out.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Draco landed in Tokyo, Japan, which is the farthest his master's power could go and looked around him. He was in a bustling city and he hardly had an idea how he was going to find where Carrie was before she was killed. Then he spied a couple of local nurses walking toward a building labeled Tokyo General. He smiled. This was going to easier than he had thought.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Margaret lay in bed tossing and turning in a dream.

_It started out with her laughing on a picnic with Hawkeye. Hawkeye was laughing too at his own joke but then his face went pale and his eyes sort of glazed over and he fell forward. Margaret panicked and quickly turned him over. He was breathing was shallow and his pulse was low. She noticed bite marks on his neck._

_Then all of a sudden the scene changed and she was kneeling in the mess tent and all the nursing staff was laid out on the tables. They were all pale and their eyes were closed all the doctors were watching them warily but she couldn't see Hawkeye or B.J. anywhere. _

_Then she was in a dark void and she could hear laughing all around her. She stood up and looked all around but couldn't spy anything. Then she saw someone walking toward her from the gloom. It was a tall dark haired man near her own age give or take a few years. He was slightly pale, his lips were a dark red and he was smiling at her with all his teeth but a few of them were too long and pointed to be a normal human being's. _

_He stopped a few feet away from her and considered her. Then he sort of flowed toward her. She tried to move but she was frozen in place. He moved to her left and she could feel his cold hand tilt her head to the side then something sharp bite into her skin breaking it. She could feel the warmth draining from her as he drank her blood. Her heart worked over-time trying to compensate for the quick loss of blood but it just pumped her blood more quickly to him. Soon everything felt fuzzy and she could feel something warm enveloping her, then nothing. Not even more darkness. _

Margaret woke up in a cold sweat. She looked around and remembered all her familiar surroundings. She quieted her self down and soon fell back asleep. The next morning she hardly remembered her dream.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Draco smiled at the old nurse but inside he was snarling. "Are you sure you don't know she is?"

"Yes, she went AWOL. That's what her last post told us." Then she looked at him shrewdly. "Are you friend or family?"

"Family."

"Well I guess I could tell you where she was last stationed. Maybe they could give you an idea where she might have gone."

He smiled at her again. She was a nice old bat. He wondered how many times she had had sex.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Hawkeye walked out of the mess tent and stretched. He had had a tiring night patching people up and decided he needed some rest. As he walked to the Swamp he saw a jeep come riding up the road. It stopped just in front of him and a tall man stepped out and thanked the driver.

The man had dark hair, wore civilian clothing, and looked unusually pale. Hawkeye almost paled himself because the man reminded him a lot of Carrie but it was probably because he liked wearing hats. The man was wearing an Irish cap and had several cases with him. He saw Hawkeye and smiled.

"Hello. I'm Drake O' Sullivan. I'm a reporter covering the Korean war and what better place to go then the best damn army hospital in the Asian theater." The man extended his hand, which Hawkeye shook. The man had a slight Irish accent but it was hardly noticeable.

"I'm Hawkeye. Well there is no better place to go if you're looking for action except the front line but you have a better chance of surviving here than there. Can I help you with anything?"

"I was wondering if you could direct me to your C.O. office so I could introduce myself," replied Drake as he quietly surveyed the camp.

"It's right there. The only building that isn't made of puke green cloth." Hawkeye pointed toward the office and watched the man saunter off toward it. He made his way to the Swamp and found B.J. reading a magazine.

"Who was that?" asked B.J. without looking up.

"A reporter. A Drake O'Sullivan to be exact. He's here to write a paper about quote, 'the best damn army hospital in the Asian theater,' unquote."

"Hmmm. I would like to meet him. Maybe he's from San Francisco better yet even Mill Valley." He flipped a page and continued to read.

"I don't know. How many Irishman do you know in Mill Valley?" asked Hawkeye as he grabbed one of his own magazines.

B.J. looked up startled. "What did you say?"

"He was Irish. He had a slight accent." Hawkeye sat up and looked at his buddy. "You don't think he knows Carrie do you?"

B.J. looked out through the mesh. He saw a tall man walk to the mess tent. "There's only one way to find out." He set down his magazine and made his way to the tent.

When he got there it took him just a second to scan the tent and found the stranger sitting at a table by himself with a cup of crappy coffee. He got his own cup and sat by him.

"I here you're from outta town. I'm B.J. another Swamp rat. The man you met earlier is the head swamp rat. I'm just his little minion."

The man smiled at his joke. "Pleased to meet you B.J. Does that stand for anything?"

"My dad liked the letter B and my mom liked the letter J. So that's my name. So you're here to write a story?"

The man nodded. "I couldn't help but snoop a bit, but I found out that you had a nurse that went AWOL a ways back. A Captain Carrie McCarthy was it? Do you know what happened to her?"

B.J. hesitated a second but answered. "No, we don't."

That one-second hesitation was all the answer Draco needed. He smiled. "Well I might drop by later to ask a few questions. The Swamp is it?"

"Yeah, drop by around six. That's cocktail hour. We'll give you couple glasses of pure gasoline." He gave a laugh. "Catch ya later."

"Aye, I'll catch ye later," smiled Draco to himself.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Around six Drake came by and drank a few glasses with the Swamp rats. He downed the first one quite easily, which puzzled them until he told them he once had his own still and it was like sweet nectar to him. He asked them a few questions and wrote down their answers.

When Frank came back from 'meeting' with Major Houlihan he spied the man drinking with Hawkeye and B.J.

"I can't have this!"

"What can't you have Frank?" asked Hawkeye dubiously.

"I can't have you bringing in stray people into this tent. This is an army hospital Pierce not a shelter." Then he saw the pen and paper Drake had and his mood changed remarkably.

"You're a reporter, huh?"

"I might be."

"Well then you should be talking to a Major instead of this riffraff." He gave a shrewd glance at the Captains.

Hawkeye opened his mouth to give a smart reply but Drake beat him to it. "I'm sorry but this stray person would feel more comfortable with riffraff since they one and the same." He gave Frank a cold glance and Frank shrank from him.

"I'm going to the latrines," said Frank as he quickly exited but he went to Margaret's tent instead.

They could here his whining when B.J. and Hawkeye burst into laughter. Hawkeye slapped Drake's shoulder. "I like this guy. He can surely put Ferret Face into his place."

"Ferret Face? He certainly looks like a Ferret doesn't he? Thanks for the drinks but I should be leaving soon. Goodnight Sirs." He tipped his hat and made his way to the V.I.P tent. He paused just a second when he passed Margaret's tent then continued on his way.

B.J. and Hawkeye drank a few more glasses of gasoline then went to bed. Frank soon came back and glared at them with dislike and soon fell asleep too.

After everyone was asleep a tall silhouette made it's way through the compound. It stopped at Margaret's tent and quietly watched. It shifted into a rat with red demon eyes and slipped in through a hole in a corner of the tent. It shifted back into a shape of a man as it watched the sleeping woman inside. She had a lacy shift on and the sheet only covered half of her so he had a good view of her. He smiled. She was quite beautiful with what moonlight that could get through the window and highlighted her platinum blonde hair that was arrayed around her head like a fan. He sat down and watched her through the hours of the night.

He planned about what he was going to do with this camp. B.J. obviously had something to do with Carrie. He had hesitated when he had asked about her. He didn't think Hawkeye really knew what was happening. He had seen the tell tale bit marks on his neck that had yet to heal. He was probably out of the whole time. Hawkeye was a handsome man that seemed to be really fond of the ladies. He smiled. He would have to scout the rest of the camp before he made his first move.

Unlike his so-called sister he liked to plan a bit before he took the first step. He could also hold his blood much better than her so he could go for about a week before needing a drink of the forbidden nectar.

He looked at Margaret thoughtfully. Maybe she could be more than a pretty snack. To bad Michel wasn't there so she could become his new sister after Carrie had died again. But then again he wouldn't want to do the stuff he wanted to do with her with a sister. He smiled and brought his fingertips together and peered over them at her.

"My darling Major. Soon, soon we will be together as one. One way or another." He grinned at her and could see her turn away uncomfortably.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

In the morning Margaret woke up in distress. She had a dream last night that some man somehow got into her tent and watched her the whole night. She didn't quite remember what he looked like but she remembered him saying something like, "_Soon, soon we will be one. One way or another_."

She shivered and got dressed. She noticed her chair was in the corner. That wasn't where she had left it. It was always stationed in front of her table. She shrugged and finished getting ready.

When she got to the mess tent and had gotten her tray she spotted a new man sitting at a table with Hawkeye and B.J. He was quite handsome and decided to go introduce herself.

She sat down across from the man and smiled. "Hi, I'm Major Margaret Houlihan. I don't believe we've been introduced."

Drake looked at her. She was stunning but not as beautiful as she did at night. He smiled. "My name's Drake O'Sullivan ma'am."

Margaret looked at the others coolly who were rolling their eyes. "At least someone here pays the right respects."

"What? I call you Major all the time!" objected Hawkeye.

"You do not!" she protested.

"Oh yeah I don't call you Major Baby." He looked at her with a disappointed look.

She gave a huff and looked at Drake. "If you would like to get together sometime I'd love to but without _him_!" She got up and marched over to where Frank was sitting.

Drake watched her thoughtfully as she left. He would somehow have to arrange a meeting with her. At night of course. He was quite hungry and she looked like a delicious first course. He smiled to himself for a fleeting second then turned back to his companions and asked some more questions for his 'story'. He cast a glance in her direction and caught her looking at him. He winked at her and saw her blush softly and turn back to Frank as if she had no interest in him.

Draco smiled as he sipped from his coffee cup. "_This is going to get interesting_," he thought as he gave her one more, quick glance before settling his steely eyes on B.J.


	2. Chapter 2

After breakfast there were some heavy casualties so the whole staff was pretty busy. When Draco saw that he was alone he decided to go to his tent and plan out what he was going to do. He sat at his desk and drummed his fingers on the polished wood. Maybe Margaret knew what had happened to Carrie but he sort of doubted it. Carrie preyed only on men but he wasn't that picky. He was always snacking on priests so sex didn't matter that much to him. He would have to get together with Margaret sometime even if she didn't know what had happened. Maybe the C.O. knew something. He looked too old, well maybe he could just put him under and ask him some questions.

His powers were well developed so he knew how to put a person under and they would answer the question truthfully without remembering about it later. No he'll just wait for Margaret.

Then he turned his thoughts to B.J.. The man had a family. A daughter he hadn't seen since she was a few months old and a beautiful wife. Well maybe he should have thought about them before he killed Carrie again. He didn't even have to put him under and ask him to know the answer. Every time he casually brought her up he saw fear and panic pass across his face and quickly glancing at the hills. Of course no human could have seen those actions as they passed in a blink of an eye, but then he wasn't human. Now he would just have to think of a perfect revenge for her death. It better be quick or else Michael would come looking for him.

Draco gave an involuntary shiver. He didn't want that kind of attention from Michael. He ruled his clan with a leather wing. He could be your friend one moment and then the next like a thick belt would make you regret whatever you did wrong. Once Logan was on a similar journey and he didn't come back as early as Michael wanted so Michael had to go hunting for him and they didn't find Logan one week later. He was all battered and his arms had long slashes on them, which wasn't good for his wings when he transformed. From then on Logan wasn't the proud vampire he was before strutting around and all that now he is just a cowardly whimpering mass of worthless guano.

He turned his attention back to B.J.. Now he would have to think of something cruel and long lasting that would haunt him forever. Have him watch as every person he knew in the camp slowly fall under his spell? Maybe. Have a jeep run him over? No, how would he get a jeep to drive itself? Plus it wouldn't draw out the pain as much as he would like. The hunting everyone sounded pretty good. And it would be pretty fun. His prey was cornered. They were stationed here so they couldn't run away from his powers unless they were told to draw out. What a fabulous feast laid out before him. He smiled and licked his lips in anticipation.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

After the surgery shift Margaret slowly took off her bloody gown. She was so tired. They had been working for 19 straight hours and she had to assist Hawkeye. That annoying man kept throwing passes at her even when she turned every one of them down. He probably wouldn't have carried out his promises anyways. He looked just beat after all that meatball surgery. Margaret made her way to the mess tent to choke down some army surplus food before hitting the sack. When she got her gruel she spied the handsome reporter alone and joined him. If she played her cards right she might be able to set a date with him before Frank showed up.

She smiled at him. "Well hello there stranger. May I join you?"

Drake looked up at her coolly. "Well, of course Major."

"Please, call me Margaret."

"Okay, Margaret," he said trying her name.

She beamed at him and started to push around her food on her tray. "I really don't know where they get this slop." She looked up and noticed he didn't have a tray. "You're not going to eat?" she asked worriedly.

He smiled at her again. "I'll be getting a bite later. Speaking of getting a bite, would you like to come to my tent later? I would like to ask you a few questions about the amazing nurses that help the wonderful surgeons. I'll supply some food if that would help persuade you."

Margaret smiled at him with her infamous Hot Lips smile. "I would love to drop by for a bite." She looked in his eyes and could sense he wanted to do something else other than ask some questions.

She could never be so right.

Just then Frank sat down by them and gave a little laugh. "Fancy meeting you here Sullivan."

"My name is Drake O'Sullivan. O'Sullivan, Major. I don't carry around one of those Americanized names from the Old Country," said Drake looking at Frank with an unblinking stare.

"Right. Right. O'Sullivan. Gott'cha buddy," said Frank nervously as he looked around at the people around him to see if they noticed this man staring at him like that.

Drake got up, shot a smile in Margaret's direction and headed to his tent to gather his power for tonight. As he left he could hear Frank whining to Margaret. "That is one crazy character Margaret. Whatever were you two talking about?"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Later that night Margaret sneaked to the VIP tent. She had told Frank she had a headache so he wouldn't be dropping by and finding out she wasn't there. She knocked softly on the door and was bid to enter. She found Drake sitting on his cot lighting two white candles he had out. Spread out in front of him was some cheese, ham, fresh baked bread and butter. He had real food not food left over from WWII. She took the seat in front of him and smiled. He smiled back and gestured to the food laid out. She hungrily started to eat it. She hadn't had real food since last month when she went to Tokyo. He nibbled a bit at the ham but let her eat all of it. He waited for her to finish before asking her the questions for his 'story'.

When they were done with the interview they continued to talk comfortably. After a while Margaret shifted to sit next to him on the cot and they edged ever closer to each other. Then in the middle of a sentence they looked at each other and came together in a rough embrace. She twined her arms around his neck and pulled him closer, while he put his hands at her waist and leaned up next to her. They fell back with Margaret on the bottom and continued to kiss roughly.

Then Drake slowly tore himself away from her lips and she looked at him puzzled until he looked deeply in her eyes in an unfaltering stare. Her eyes glazed over and she went limp under him. While he stared into her icy green eyes he hissed a few words in some unknown tongue. Then her eyes got a glassy look and she went into a more natural position while under him. She was propped up on her elbows when Drake started to ask her questions.

"Did you know what Captain Carrie McCarthy was?"

"Yes."

"What was she?"

"A vampire."

"Who told you?"

"B.J."

"Why?"

"He told me because he was the one who put the stake in her heart. Father Mulcahy was with him."

"Where did he do this?"

"In a cave up in the hills."

Draco considered these new facts about her second death. He would have to go find the cave to see if it was all true. He gazed back down at Margaret and gave her a smile. She continued to look at him with those glassy eyes. He leaned over next to her and she didn't give any indication that she knew he was next to her. He gently pushed her head to the side exposing her pale, soft neck. He leaned closer and bared his teeth. Then he sunk his overly long canine teeth into her tender neck. He slowly pulled her life's blood into a pool in his mouth so he could swallow a whole mouthful of the gory drink.

He could sense her veins pulsing more blood through her bloodstream to compensate for the loss. With a touch her heart slowed down into a state almost like as if it was getting ready to sleep. As he took mouthful after mouthful he could feel her breath coming shallower and quicker. After he had enough to satisfy himself he finally tore himself away from her neck. He licked his teeth in satisfaction.

He looked back down at his meal and smiled. The moon was streaming through the windows he had opened and was veiling her in its silver beauty. He couldn't wait to finish her. Of course he couldn't drink her blood all at once or else she wouldn't come out that well. Once he felt the same way for a Lucy Pater but he took her in one swift night and she became a crazy wandering creature. She couldn't believe she was dead and wandered her hometown thinking she was still alive and acted like it. She didn't drink any blood so she starved her self because she just couldn't believe that she was a vampire and needed it. So she wasted away into a will-o-wisp until she finally died again of blood dehydration.

Draco shook his head at the memory and looked down at his beautiful fiancé. After this encounter he sort of thought of it as one-way known engagement. She obviously wanted him what with the way she looked at him. But she didn't know just how long she would have him.

He stared into her eyes again and Margaret fell back exhausted. She laid back with her eyes closed trying to catch her breath. She didn't understand how she came to be so tired. Then was when she sensed that someone was on top of her. She opened her eyes and say that Drake was on top of her looking down at her with a concerned look.

"Are you okay?"

She nodded her head and combed her hand through her hair.

"Do you remember what happened?"

This time she shook her head with a puzzled look etched on her beautiful face. "What happened?"

He shook his head and answered, "I don't know we were just kissing and you sort of passed out I guess. I'm not a doctor or anything but I suggest you go back to your tent and get some rest."

He helped her up and guided her to the door. When he offered to walk her back to her tent she shook her head and straightened herself out. She insisted she could get there by herself. She looked at him for a second and he answered as if he could read her mind.

"We can get together some other time. I have some more 'questions' for you. How about tomorrow night?"

She smiled and nodded and walked back to her tent with her head held high. As she left she could feel his gaze on her so she gave her hips a little sway as she walked away.

He smiled. She was pretty strong. Normally people couldn't get 5 yards without falling over from the loss of blood. That would be good for any children they might wish to have. As she swayed into her tent he couldn't help grinning more. This lovely woman was sassy and strong. Just perfect for him and his heir.


	3. Chapter 3

Here's the last chpater my pretties! I hope you enjoyed my story as much as I enjoyed bring it to you.

* * *

The next day Margaret still felt a bit tired but kept doing her regular duties. When ever she saw Drake she would flash him one of her infamous Hot Lips smiles and he would grin back at her.

During lunch they sat together talking and set up another date for that night when Frank came and interrupted them again.

"Howdy, O'Sullivan. See I remembered your name this time," said Frank proud of himself. "Is there a certain time you would like to get together and you can ask me a few questions."

"Why?"

"Well, for your story. I thought you would like to interview a Major. I almost became the Chief Surgeon you know."

"Well, you thought wrong. I think I have almost all my answers. I just have to ask Margaret a few more questions and a few more of the staff and I should have enough."

Frank looked disappointed but then turned to Margaret and whispered rather loudly, "We still have ten minutes left of lunch Margaret. You wanna to out behind the supply tent and see if everything is…in order."

"I do have ears you know Major," said Drake before Margaret could answer.

Frank put a look of disgust on his face and answered, "You shouldn't be eavesdropping."

"I haven't been dropping any eaves and you did say that rather rude comment rather loudly," said Drake defending his unbeknownst fiancé.

"What I said wasn't rude Sullivan," snorted Frank.

Margaret cut in before they started throwing punches, "Anybody could guess the meaning of what you said Frank. And no I have to go to my tent to get some things ready."

"Ready for what Margaret?" whined Frank.

"Our interview," answered Drake with steely staring eyes.

Frank cowered as he thought those eyes could see into his soul, which they partially could. But then he straightened himself out and left in a huff.

Drake smiled at Franks retreating back in triumph and turned his attention back to Margaret. He took her hand and kissed it.

"Until next time Margaret." He flashed her a smile and gave her a wink and left. He had to make a few stops for strength.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

That evening a few people of the 4007th staff lay in their cots because post-op was full. B.J. sighed and put his stethoscope into his bag, said goodbye to Father Mulcahy and went back to the Swamp.

When he got back Hawkeye was already there thinking. Hawkeye looked up when his buddy came though the door.

"How are they?"

B.J. sat down on his cot and stroked his mustache. "Fine except for their loss of blood. You?"

"The same."

They looked at each other both guessing the next development.

"Bite marks," said B.J. stoking his mustache again. Hawkeye nodded and looked at his hands.

"Who do you think it is?"

"Drake. All this didn't start until shortly he arrived. Carrie once said she had a brother that liked priests and Father Mulcahy is in his tent short of breath and blood with bite marks right on his neck."

"What are we going to do?" asked Hawkeye looking at his friend.

"We're going have to kill him a second time," shrugged B.J.

Just then Frank came barging into the tent in a great huff.

"What's the matter Frank?" asked Hawkeye thankful to get off the topic of killing someone even if they were technically already dead.

"Margaret is off with that reporter O'Sullivan. I don't want her around the likes of him. He keeps being rude to me. Rude to an officer of the United States Army! But soon he'll be leaving and I'll have Margaret all to myself." He looked at them and corrected himself. "I mean uh…Major Houlihan won't have to worry about anything except her work."

He caught the look that passed between his worried comrades. "What?"

"Where are they Frank?" asked Hawkeye somewhat menacingly.

"I believe they said they were going to be in Margaret's tent."

The two surgeons got up and made their way to the door.

"Thanks Frank you might have saved Margaret's life," said Hawkeye as they left. Frank just gave a huff and started reading a newspaper he had started earlier.

They silently made their way to her tent hoping they weren't too late. The knocked on her door and called for her but were answered with silence. They tried the door and found it wasn't locked. As it swung out they stood in horror as they took in the scene laid out before them.

Margaret was lying on the cot with a glassy look in her eyes with the monster that was Drake O'Sullivan leaning over her with his lips to her neck. And he wasn't kissing it. When Draco realized that someone had found him out he slowly got up, licked his lips and studied the men that stood in the doorway.

"Ah. So you have found out my secret. Eh? I wondered how long it would take you. How long did it take?" He looked at his watch and tutted. "Three hours and I thought you doctors were smart."

"Leave her alone!" shouted Hawkeye taking a menacing step forward.

"Uh. Uh. I wouldn't try anything rash now Hawkeye." Draco tenderly touched Margaret's face and moved away a few wisps of hair. "She's very close to joining me. Soon my wife and I shall be together as one kind and come together and produce me an heir." He grasped her hand and helped her rise. "Please step aside gentlemen so my fiancé and I can finish some business you so rudely interrupted."

Hawkeye and B.J. let them pass and watched Draco lead Margaret away from the camp into the hilly surrounding area where a fog was floating as if on a ghostly wind.

"Damn it," swore Hawkeye clenching his fists. "Now what are we going to do? Go after him?"

"No, if we follow he'll kill her."

"If we don't go he'll kill her!"

Then a voice came from the fog. " Do you think you fellows could help me?" Then a body accompanied the voice. In front of them stood a man in a tweed jacket and an Irish cap with a cane with a brass lion topper. "I'm looking for a relation of mine. You might know him. Draco or Drake O'Sullivan."

Hawkeye and B.J. exchanged a look and the stranger caught the worried glance. "I'm sorry, but could you tell us your name?" asked B.J.

"Sure, I'm Michael O'Shea." He tipped the rim of his cap. "So do you know him?"

Hawkeye looked at B.J. and said, "Uhh. He went up the hills with our Head Nurse Margaret Houlihan. Is there anything else we can help you with?"

"No, that's quite all right," Michael smiled. He tipped his hat again and started toward the hills that Drake had headed up with Margaret.

As he walked away he smiled a cold smile and his eyes burned bright with an almost hellish fire.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Drake or Draco led Margaret up the hills till they we almost to the surrounding mountains. He stopped in a little valley that had a few scraggly trees off to one side and bare dust hill on the other. He laid Margaret down on to the hillside and laid on top of her. He gazed into her eyes and hissed a few more words in that long forgotten tongue and Margaret's eyes unglazed and she blinked her eyes a few times trying to find out where she was. Then she saw Draco on top of her and smiled.

He smiled down at her and admired the way the moonlight played on her hair and face. He started kissing her sensually rousing her a bit then whispered into her ear.

"Are you willing?"

"For what?"

"Just are you willing?"

She puzzled over this for a bit and guessed what he was asking and nodded her head. She could sense him smiling and could feel his head moving to the side to get to her neck. She expected to feel him kissing but instead she could feel the skin on the side of her neck break and some long things that she correctly guessed as teeth to start suck up her blood.

She tried to move, kick, claw her away from this monster but she was frozen. She couldn't move. Draco could feel her struggling against his spell. "It's better to not struggle. Just accept your new life as my wife. And someday hopefully you'll produce my heir. Don't worry you'll get used to eating out and you don't have to resist temptation either. Actually I would encourage it." He got back to his feeding and tears started to slip down her face as the world started to grow darker and colder. Then she started to feel warm and before long all she could see was darkness. The warmth started to envelope her and she was vaguely aware of something happening but it was as if from a great distance as if it wasn't really her. And with that she slipped away.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Michael O' Shea came to the cave he had seen earlier and dumped his load to the bottom of the rocky floor. He spotted the box and made his way to it. He raised the lid and sighed. All there was left of his favorite 'daughter' was a pile of fine dust with a stake in the shape of a person on top of some dirt that smelled of the homeland.

"Goodbye, my darling lassie. No one ever had a prouder papa." He closed the lid and turned back to his load. He picked up Draco and laid him out next to Carrie's casket and made him look all presentable to the devil when he claimed him.

It was such a pity he had to kill Draco. He had been a rather proud vampire much like himself in his first 3 hundred years of life. He fingered his extra wooden stake but took it, went outside the cave, wrote some rune on the blunt side of the stake and planted it firmly in the ground. Then in a blink of an eye a bat took his place and started it's long journey home.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Margaret woke hearing voices calling her name. She called out to them and gasped from the lack of oxygen. That was the way Hawkeye and B.J. found her. She was lying on the dusty ground with dried blood in small rivers on her neck and gasping. They carried her home and treated her the best they could. They didn't press her about what happened until she told them on her own. Four days after they found her she told them about her experience of Draco sucking her blood while she was fully aware of it and shivered when she told them about him calling her his wife. They assured her everything was fine but Margaret never got over her accounter with a vampire.

When everyone else was okay B.J. and Hawkeye told everyone that Draco was a vampire and had Margaret tell her story. When Margaret sat down they told everyone to not take anything lightly especially when it came to vampires. Everyone nodded their heads solemnly. Some of them had been victims before.

So everything went back to normal as much normal it could get after a few vampires had been set loose in the course of about a month.

The End

Or is it?

Michael paced his balcony back in the States. His youngest 'daughter' and 'son' watched him nervously as he muttered under his breath. He felt a dead life like as if they had a new member to the clan but no one had been imprinting lately. He stopped a few seconds and a smile spread on his lips. He turned to his youngest children. "Looks like Draco got his wish. Pack your things. We're going to Korea."


End file.
